I'll Be There
by FlameeDancer
Summary: Epic Draco/Hermione (Dramione) story with hints of GinnyxHarry, RonxLavender, and so on..
1. The Beginning

**I don't own Harry Potter. Unfortunately :( Anyways, this is a Dramione story, enjoy 3**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**I'll Be There**

**Chapter One: Wait what now?**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**-Flashback-**

"You will be avoiding the case of Voldemort for a while," Dumbledore instructed to the students in his office.

Silence.

"Wait what?!" Harry exploded. "You want us to _not _look for the horcruxes? The Death Eaters are already a step infront of us! We can't slow down!"

"Okay, I get why you want _us _to avoid it, I mean like, yeah You-Know-Who is bloody targeting us three the most and I am fine with avoiding Death and all, but I don't see why you are adding _my _family... well not really since Fred, Percy, Bill, and Dad are not here because of their particular reasons but what I'm not understanding is why Ferret involved, he's a bloody death eater and all" Ron grumbled, shooting a glare at Draco Malfoy who simply glared at him back.

"Shut up, Weasel," Draco muttered, eying Snape who was giving him a warningly look.

"Avoiding Death? Heck no, I'm not going to give you all vacation for no reason," Dumbledore rolled his eyes. "I'm giving you a quest to visit a small town of some type, it has been said that some... magical residents are there,"

"Magical Residents?" Hermione said suddenly, her eyes widening at the mysterious wall hiding behind Dumbledore's eyes. No one can blame her, Hermione may see a lot of magical creatures at Hogwarts, but seeing more _outside _of Hogwarts can get anyone excited. Even Harry is a teensy bit excited.

"Well for once, I'm just glad that I'm finally _involved_ anything," Ginny Weasley said cheerfully emphasizing the word 'involved' to mainly Harry who winced. Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Dumbledore interrupted.

"Yes, Ginerva, I am quite aware of that which is why I included you in this, but that is not mainly the reason. I want you all to be looking for anything mysterious that is involving in that town, understand?"

Hermione opened her mouth to say a request, but Dumbledore was already one step ahead of her.

And yes, Miss Granger, you may bring all of your books there,"

"Bookworm Mudblood," Draco mumbled, rolling his eyes. "_Draco," _Severus Snape said warningly. Draco groaned and sat back down at his chair to sulk again.

Severus and Draco made a wizard deal - if Draco will cooperate with the others in this mission, he will be able to meet his mother. But of course, Draco mention nothing of this to the others.

"So are you all ready for this deadly mission?" Dumbledore's eyes sparkled.

"Aren't we always on deadly missions?" Ron hissed to Harry who nodded glumly. "It's what you get for been friends with the Boy-Who-Lived," Harry Potter grumbled.

"Why would I be friends with Potty and his cronies!? And I still don't get my part in this stupid mission!" Draco said menacing at Dumbledore, glaring at The Golden Trio. Severus sighed. This was of course his godson, what else could he do? The words 'Shut up' will not go in that boy's head.

"Feeling's mutual, now shut up, Ferret" Hermione shot back with a scowl.

**-End of Flashback-**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

"Girls!" Molly Weasley's voice rang up from the direction of the kitchen. "Breakfast is ready!"

This was followed by the scent of whatever said breakfast was, wafting in underneath the closed door of Ginny and Hermione's room and to the noses of the two girls inside.

Ginny sniffed the air, then rolled over on the bed, not quite waking up. The smell grew stronger as the food simmered a bit more, and Ginny's stomach couldn't help but gave a growl of interest at the scent.

"Ginny, wake up," the brunette did not look amused. In fact, she looked tired. Their 'deadly' mission was apparently to go to a muggle school at this odd town, rent a house, whatever, and see if anything suspicious comes up. Long story short, they had to knock Draco Malfoy out with a club ( don't ask ) and let Snape do the rest for the stupid Ferret to cooperate.

Hermione reached for the Red-Head, shaking her. '_Yeesh, she sleeps like a log,' _she thought to herself, shaking a bit harder. Not much had changed for the girl since coming to this place... what's the name again? Since a few days ago. 3 or 2 perhaps?

Between studying non-stop to catch up for the next term ( they are skipping a term for this mission much to Ron's relief ) and practising her curses that she wasn't really keeping track of time.

Her birthday was coming up soon- another birthday her parents would miss ever since the Obliviate. The thought put a bit more anger and disappointment in Hermione, and she tried not to think about it anymore. Not like her getting angry had ever helped the situation, except when it came to dealing with Malfoy.

She gave Ginny another little shake when the girl failed to respond at the last one. How Molly Weasley had always woken them both up easily, she would never know the trick.

Ginny rolled over onto her back flinging her arms out to the sides. She mumbled something about Harry, stirring at the shaking but not opening her eyes. Her mouth had opened slightly while she'd slept.

Hermione sighed in exasperation, scowling for a moment. This was the first day of muggle school! So what, that they wouldn't be there for long, Hermione really don't want to be on the teacher's hate list even if the teacher's a muggle. Why had she decided to be the one making sure that Ginny Wealsey was up and ready int he morning was her responsibly?

Probably because nobody else volunteered. Harry would've, but Molly's a little too strict about the 'No boys in the girls bedroom, no girls in the boys bedroom' and so on.

Hermione exhaled, some of her hair fluttering out of the word with the motion. Then she put her face next to her little sister's ear. "WAKE UP, GINNY!"

Ginny startled awake, opening her eyes and blinking owlishly up at her sister. "What's wrong with you?" she mumbled, her ears ringing slightly from Hermione's voice. She brought her hand up and rubbed the ear that had been closest to the verbal assault.

"It's breakfast time and then we have to go to school, we are having pancakes" Hermione told her. "So hurry up,"

"Pancakes?" Ginny asked, perking up at the word. She sat up in her bed, and yawned, stretching. Her flaming red hair was sticking out, in dire need of a brush and she looked like she'd spent the night rolling around the bed.

Her stomach growled again. "I'm hungry," Ginny said, waking up far too quickly for someone who had been as sound asleep as she had been just a moment ago.

Hermione headed from the room, grabbing a brush and running it through her -finally- tamed long brown hair as she walked. She was worn a pair of long jeans and a long-sleeved red shirt that was a little too thin and tight for her liking underneath a cute looking white jean vest that fit her slender form. Her hair was getting more tamed each day, something that she really liked.

Hermione figured Ginny would catch up, and she shoved the brush into her school bag when she got to the table for breakfast. One problem with tamed hair was that it still tend to tangle easily even if you were just sitting still and minding your own business.

For this reason ( and because Malfoy decided to be a pranker recently ) that Hermione always had a brush on hand. "Good morning," she said quietly to Molly as she sat down at the table.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Molly said, dishing out the blueberry pancakes onto Hermione's plate. "Is Ginny coming downstairs?" she questioned, as she watched Hermione ate the blueberry pancakes.

There was another person at the table already - Malfoy, dressed and ready for school, pretty much wearing just a green t-shirt with black jeans and matching silver sneakers. He was wearing a silver cross around his neck. He actually look... pretty handsome. Not bad for a Ferret.

"Mmph ffwoo shof," he said, around a mouthful of food.

"Enjoying Molly's food, huh, Malfoy? And yes, Molly" Hermione grinned at Malfoy as he scowled at her.

"Good Morning," three voices echoed through the hall. Hermione turned in her seat to see Fred, Harry and Ron all prepared. Ron sat beside her, reaching for a glass of orange juice.

A few minutes later, Ginny darted into the room, dressing for school with her hair hastily done. "Ooo, it smells great, Mum!" she said enthusiastically, pulling out her chair and plopping herself down to get some breakfast. "Morning, Malfoy," she said cheerfully.

Malfoy gave her a raised eyebrow, but nodded nonetheless. "Morning, Weaslette," he said, eating his third serving of blueberry pancakes.

Hermione grimaced. The blueberry pancakes... don't look really that appetizing. She prefer normal pancakes, blueberry pancakes are normal, but she mean the plain one. She forced a grin as she tried one bite of the food.

"Uh yeah, tastes great. I'm not really hungry though, I think I'll just get a head start walking to school,"

The longer of a head start she had, the less likely it was for Malfoy to do something horrible to her. He rarely pulled pranks during the meeting they had with the school's principal, and the principal threated bodily harm to _all _of them if the school had any kind of vandalism.

Which is why Malfoy decided to limit his pranks and defacing the public property to a minimum. He would love to cause trouble for the Weasley Family, but if he's involved with it and found on the news that he's living with them... well he don't want to take that risk.

Ron looked down at his plate. "But I'm not done eating," he pouted, looking back at Hermione a moment later.

Molly looked at Hermione in concern. "Are you feeling all right, Hermione?" she asked worriedly.

"Just feeling a bit under the weather, it's fine, Molly," Hermione answered Molly with a shrug. "And no one said you had to go with me, Ron. I can walk by myself just fine, thank you very much,"

Malfoy snorted, making no movements to stand up and follow her. "Yeah right," he said rolling his eyes. "You go without them and you'll end up falling in a hole somewhere or kidnapped or whatever. Remember that the Death Eaters spread global, so they could be around this area too,"

Silence.

Malfoy continued. "Plus we are living near the woods, honestly Granger, can you be any more stupid?"

"At least I've had experience in living in the muggle world unlike you!" Hermione protested, turning away so he wouldn't see her flustered. "Beside, all of you should wait for Ginny, she's not old enough to walk alone yet, I could handle myself just fine but Ginny has never been on a mission yet,"

"I could too!" Ginny protested, looking at Hermione. She scrambled to her feet, still holding her plate so that she could keep eating.

Hermione sighed. "Okay but either way, I'm done eating and well you're not. Beside, you love blueberry pancakes. I'm going to head out now, Molly,"

Without waiting for an answer, she picked up her school bag and headed for the door.

"Have a good day, dear," Molly said, still concerned for Hermione, even more worried especially after Malfoy's speech.

Malfoy stared after Hermione for a moment, then sighed. "See you guys later," he grumbled as he stood up.

"Where are _you _going, Ferret?" Harry questioned, scruntizing his eyes at the blonde.

"Severus told me to take care of the Mudblood, and that things odd has been happening around these woods, especially to girls. Including the girls around Weaslette's age over here. So I might as well follow," Draco answered glumly.

"We're coming then," Ron said suddenly, standing up. He wasn't that enthusiastic about going to school with Malfoy by his side, but as long as Hermione's safe, he's willing to risk it.

"You all should," George advised.

"Aren't you going to school?" Harry asked him with a raised eyebrow.

George shook his head. "Nah, I'm going to investigate the place around later,"

"Be safe," was all Ron said. He already lost Fred, he don't need to add George to the list.

"Back at you," George grinned.

When Ginny finished eating her breakfast and grabbed her bag, she made a rush for the door with the boys behind her. "Bye, Mum!" she called.

Molly waved back. "Be safe!" she called back.

Malfoy fell into step alongside Ginny, shoving his hands into his pockets. He'd had a few things in store for Hermione this morning but not only had it taken her longer to come down to breakfast but she'd left before them, so he couldn't set up the pranks at the right time.

Oh well - he'd have to make up for it later. First up, they had to catch up with Granger.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Hermione was silent as she left the house, the shadow of a grin leaving her face. She should have been jumping for joy. Not a single prank, she looked normal for once, and her hair was not a mess of goo or slime.

Then again, she was still stuck in this mission. Don't judge her. Hermione is overjoyed about this mission, but so far she was the only one panicking about Hogwarts while the others are treating their time here like vacation. Plus she felt all alone in the way she felt, her parents still don't remember her.

It still bothered her in the back of her mind if she had enough time to just stop and think about it. Which is pretty much now.

While she decided to stay at Hogwarts, she still really don't want to lose half of her life - her parents. She wanted the joy of both of Hogwarts and her parents, but the war has come...

She wanted to be able to go back to her mom and dad, with them telling her that everything is okay without having everyone in Hogwarts look down on her or calling her a quitter for wanting to give up on the magical world.

She sighed in frustration and walked faster. It didn't help that things with Ron and Malfoy were still confusing. She prided herself on being more mature than most girls her age, so why was the polar opposite on the maturity scale the one who kept making her feel giddy?

She broke up with Ron, yes, but sometimes she felt that Ron wanted them to get back together. But of course, that's impossible since he's dating Lavender at the moment.

And that whole Malfoy thing... he was so sweet to her sometimes but the other times, he acts like a spoiled Ferret.

She still don't understand why she's considering to be _attracted _to Malfoy. It couldn't have jut been his looks, plenty of people were cute and she kept her cool around them. So what's so different about Malfoy?

"Hey- Hermione Granger, right?"

Hermione looked p, startled. She found herself staring up at a handsome looking boy, probably seventeen or eighteen. He had perfect gold hair, blue eyes and a dazzling smile. There was something very good natured about him, and he had several inches of height on Hermione. "Y-yes," she said stammering. "How did you know?"

He grinned down at her. "I saw the magazine," he explained. "So I know of you from the Witch Weekly. Friend of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Anyways, I'm Romeo, and no, I'm not the one from Shakespeare's story,"

She found herself blushing. "I didn't assume," she shifted awkwardly. He must be a wizard since he reads Witch Weekly. But she couldn't be too trusting since he might be a Death Eater. But he seemed to have a good spirit.

"I never saw you at school, you're younger than me right?" he questioned grinning.

"Almost sixteen," Hermione answered, feeling a little embarrassed to be reminded that she was still under age of 18.

"I'm 18," he gave her the dazzling smile again and she relaxed a bit. 2 years different. Alright, not so bad. "I didn't think you'd be walking to school by yourself. Aren't you in the Golden Trio?"

"Yeah," Hermione shifted awkwardly. "Harry, Ron, Ginny and Malfoy will be catching up soon,"

"Oh man, which Malfoy?"

"One In Hogwarts. Pain in the butt, Ferret,"

"Ahh, Ferret Malfoy aka Draco Malfoy," Romeo grinned. "Sorry to hear that. Is he as bad as the rumors? Or that 'eye-attractive' to girls?" he straightend his short-sleeved polo shirt, and for a moment, Hermione forgot the question. Then she tore his eyes away from his cuteness and looked straight ahead.

"Worse," she made a face, thinking to the last prank. He'd replaced her soap with itching cream in bar form. That had sucked.

"Hey, Ugly!" Malfoy's voice rang out as he, Ginny, Ron and Harry caught up to Hermione.

"You walk a lot faster than I thought you would," Ginny said panting.

Harry and Ron both dashed up to stand next to Hermione, looking at Romeo curiously.

Malfoy was looking at Romeo too. He didn't recognize him. Who is this kid?

When Romeo glanced at Hermione, she sighed. "That-" she began pointing to Malfoy who was looking at Romeo, eyes narrowed. "Is Draco Malfoy, aka Ferret,"

Romeo glanced at Malfoy, then shrugged uninterested. He looked to Hermione and smiled sheepishly. "You didn't tell me he was blind. I mean, he just called you Ugly. I thought he could see and all-" he trailed off.

Hermione opened her mouth to respond and found that she couldn't. Her face went Gryffindor red and she looked embarrassed. Was Romeo really complimenting her? Was he actually flirting?

Ginny's eyes widened, and she looked at Malfoy, then at Hermione, then at Ron. Then back to Malfoy. She looked like she was at a tennis tournament.

Malfoy's mouth fell open. "Did you just call me _blind?" _he asked incredulously. "Do you have any idea who you're talking to, you...you peasant!"

Romeo laughed. He put a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Wanna sit with me at lunch today?" he completely ignored Malfoy's indignant reaction with Ron raising a eyebrow.

Hermione's blush only got worse. "Wha?" she managed a syllable, though it made sense in the situation. Romeo kept smiling, not at all bothered that Malfoy didn't seem to like him or that Hermione couldn't seem to speak.

Malfoy was bristling, and he decided then and there that he didn't like Romeo's smile. He stepped forward. "Just who do you think you are kid?" he asked haughtily.

Ginny glanced at Ron, who seemed to be fine with the situation. Yet he looked quite amused at the Ferret's reaction.

"I'm Romeo," Romeo answered with a grin at Malfoy. He looked to Harry next. "Wow, The-Boy-Who-Lived! Nice to meet you, been a fan of you for quite a bit,"

Hermione stumbled then straightened, no longer blushing wordlessly. "Uh, yeah, Romeo, this is Ginny, her brother Ron, and Harry," she introduced.

Ginny's eyes lit up, as Malfoy gritted his teeth at the sight of Romeo's smile still in place. "You're a wizard?" Ginny asked brightly.

"Yup, from Durmstrang, on a vacation at the moment, so decided to visit my old folks," Romeo smiled at Ginny. It was a dazzling, pure smile. "Also understand of been the youngest of a lot of brothers," he winked.

Now Harry is fuming as much as Malfoy as Ginny blushed.

Hermione shoved her hands in her pockets. Romeo was probably one of the nicest Durmstrang students she'd ever met beside Viktor Krum. And Romeo was incredibly cute. What was the catch? How long before he turned out to be the enemy or decided that he wants to join the Death Eaters?

Meanwhile, Ginny's eyes were sparkling as she smiled brightly at Romeo.

( Situation's kind of funny, since it's usually Ron who is fuming first, but decided to add a bit of a twist and let Ron be the calm one.. so far )

Malfoy spoke first before Harry. Just who did this guy think he was, being so nice to Weaslette and Granger? "Don't know why you'd want get to know Granger out of all people," Malfoy said. "She's got a rotten personality. Although she's a lot of fun to tease," he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"If my personality's so rotten, you should stay away from me then," Hermione scowled at him as she spoke in a huff. Why did he have to embarrass her in front of Romeo?

Romeo shook his head with a chuckle, glancing at Malfoy ever so slightly as they walked.

"And why would I go and do that?" Malfoy countered. "You'd probably _like _that, so I see it as my duty to stick aroun dand annoy you to no end since you are basically the only entertainment around here," he scowled right back at her.

"Ugh!" Hermione threw her hands up in frustration. She started walking faster, muttering under her breath.

Romeo glanced at Romeo. "So... Do you like her?"

Harry for once, felt relieved that it was not Ginny that Romeo was talking about. He put a protective arm around Ginny with her giving him a raised eyebrow. "Someone's feeling jealous, didn't know that you didn't like me smiling at other guys," she hummed.

"Oh shut up," Harry whispered, blushing.

Meanwhile, Malfoy was staring at Romeo. "_Like _her?" he asked incredulously, his voice cracking as he spoke. "What are you talking about?"

Ginny had to cover her mouth to supress her giggles.

"You know, do you have any intentions on dating her?" Romeo asked. "Do you have a crush on her?"

Hermione didn't bother saying anything. She decided to give it three more seconds before she'd run away.

Malfoy was definitely turning as red as a tomato. "Who in their right mind would want to date _her?_ She's a bloody mudblood for Merlin's sake! And the h-hair.." he stuttered, looking at Romeo like if he's insane.

Romeo grinned at the answer. Ginny gulped. As long as he wasn't stepping into Malfoy's territory...

As Hermione opened her mouth to retort, she found herself staring again. Mainly because Romeo's answer was simply "Me,"

Harry's eyes widened, and he joined Ginny watching the tennis match.

Ron was utterly speechless.

Malfoy stared at Romeo. "Say _what?" _he couldn't believe what he had just heard Romeo say.

Romeo turned back to Hermione and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry if that's too forward of me,"

"_Woah woah woah!" _Hermione's eyes lit up. "Not at all, I mean, it's not forward," she fiddled with one of her brown curls shyly. All thoughts of Malfoy's answer had officially flown out of the window by now.

"Want to go on one after school?" Romeo asked cheerfully. "We can grab something to eat at a diner, or go to the park or something,"

"Sure," Hermione answered, trying to keep cool. Maybe things were looking up her way after all.

"You've _got _to be kidding me," Malfoy said, staring at the two. "You've got to be insane or something. You want to go out on a date with that?" he pointed at Hermione, looking incredulous.

Ginny bit her lips. Malfoy had a crush on Hermione for quite a while, so things will be interesting now that Romeo's in the picture. Boy is she glad that she came on this mission! She glanced at Harry who seemed to have the same thoughts.

"It's weird, when was the Durmstrang boys suddenly into Hermione, one by one?" Harry asked, thoughtfully.

"Hogwart's boys are interested in her too," Ginny pointed out, glancing at Ron and Malfoy. Ron... seemed suspicious of Romeo, and yet he didn't explode like he usually does when he was interested in Hermione.

Malfoy is a whole different story.

Way different.

"Oh shut up, Ferret," Hermione retorted, and yet a smile was placed on her lips as Romeo took her hand.

They reached the school soon after. Romeo loosen his grip on Hermione's hand and kissed it softly, then did the same to Ginny, much to Harry's dismay. With a kind wave to the guys, he headed off.

"Wow, that boy has more charm than bloody Ferret over here, and that says a lot," Ron finally spoke.

Harry nodded, a frown placed on his lips. So the boy is now dating Hermione, and yet he has the decency to kiss a taken girl's hand? He huffed as he pulled Ginny in closer. "Mine," he muttered. Ginny turned as red as her hair.

She then glanced at Hermione. "Are you really going to go out with him?" she questioned, tilting her head. She never approved of Malfoy much, but she _was _placing her bet that 'Dramione' will be together. Not 'Romione' which sounds oddly similar to Ron and Hermione's ship name.

"Yeah," Hermione told Ginny, a wide grin placed on the head girl's face. "Can you believe it?" her mind was racing with happier thoughts- instead of wondering when Romeo would turn out to be an enemy or part of the Death Eaters group, she was now thinking about all the things she wanted to do for a date.

"Or maybe you're just an idiot to go, Mudblood," Malfoy said snidely, interrupting her happy thoughts. "Or maybe an idiot, period," he sneered.

Hermione turned to Malfoy and scowled. "What, jealous?" she jeered. "You think muggles are all that bad? Look at Romeo, he's way more better than you," she then whirled on her heel and stormed into the school.

"Who would be jealous over a bushy-head Gryffindork like you?" Malfoy snapped after her, his silver-blue eyes narrowed. He then spun around on his heel and stalked off, having absolutely no tastes for going into the school building at the moment.

Ron, Ginny and Harry stood there, watching the two head off in different directions.

"Boy is there going to be more Drama around here," Ginny said.

"You wanted to be here," Ron pointed out.

"I never said that it's _bad,_ I should really go on more missions with you guys," Ginny grinned.

Harry sighed. "We might as well follow Hermione, Malfoy can handle himself,"

**So... How was that? :D Read and Review. Love you guys 3**


	2. Romeo

**I don't own Harry Potter. Unfortunately :(**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Hermione ended up sitting with Romeo at lunch like he'd suggested, and he even let Ginny, Ron and Harry sit with them. He figured if he was going to get to know Hermione that he should get in good with the three too. Which was why when school ended, he offered to give each of them school passes for free cafeteria food and all that.

Also from the walking around in the school, Ginny's ankles were sore after rushing around all day in her heels.

"I tried to warn you," Harry warned.

It got worse when Romeo offered to give Ginny a piggyback ride when he walked them home. And much to Harry's dismay, Ginny said yes. With Hermione smiling.

Romeo was like the perfect little gentlemen.

Ron looked like he was having a great time as he chattered with Romeo about the Canons. He was even more impressed when Romeo offered to take the guys out, including Malfoy, to a up-coming Quidditch games at the Top Box.

"Dude," Ron praised. "It must be sick to play with Krum at the games," Yup. Full Quidditch Conversation.

"Sometimes, it gets boring," Romeo joked. "You can join too, you know?" much to Ron's excitement.

When they got to the house, he set Ginny down. "Same time tomorrow morning?" he asked the girls with a grin. He planned on walking with them again.

"Sure!" Ginny grinned, accepting it before Hermione could. "That would be fantastic!" she looked at Hermione. "You want me to tell Mum that you're going out?"

Hermione grinned. "That would be great," she said half-heartedly as she glanced at the door. There had been no sign of Malfoy for the entire day, he'd skipped school after walking off yet Hermione couldn't help but feel a bit guilty.

Ginny nodded. "Well see you guys later," she looked at Hermione, then at Romeo, then giggled. Harry sighed, watching Ginny as Ron leaned against the fence beside the poor guy.

"Think that Ginny don't like me anymore?" Harry mumbled. Ron stared at Harry as if he grew another head. "Are you bloody mental?" Ron questioned. He then grinned mischievously.

"GINNY!"

"Hmm?" Ginny turned around, before seeing Harry's scowl. She then understood immediately. "Harry, come here for a few minutes, will you?" she asked sweetly.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Romeo's attitude hadn't been a fluke. He had taken Hermione on three dates, but all throughout school, he hung out with her and the Golden Trio along with Ginny. The kids in his age rang seemed to scoff at the idea of a eighteen years old hanging out with a bunch of sixteen years old along with a fifteen years old, but Romeo brushed it off with a good-natured smile.

By the end of the week, Hermione wasn't sure if she was incredibly happy or incredibly depressed. Malfoy's moods had gotten worse, to the point of sometimes making her cry in secret with Molly. It normally took a lot more to make her cry, but she suspected that maybe it was just a combination of hormones and hopelessness over her parents' condition.

Romeo was incredibly sweet about the fact that her hair was now usually gooey and sticking straight up, or that she turned blue for a day like a Smurf, or got her beaver teeth back from a potion for two days, or that everyday her clothes were either way too small or way too big.

It was a fresh Monday and Hermione was eternally grateful for Ginny's obsession with her hair. They'd managed to fix everything but her clothing dilemma for the time being, considering that Ginny's clothing are waay to small and tight for her, and that Hermione was avoiding Malfoy like the plague.

She wish she could use her spells, but problem is that Malfoy put a shield around the spells that only _he _could be the one to remove it.

Thankfully she had avoided the pranks so far that day, wearing her too-small skirt with her too-small t-shirt that now looks like a crop top. Her midriff was showing and the skirt was cut off above her knees. She looks like a slut.

Anyways, she was talking to Romeo, who had something he needed to go that day instead of walking them home. Ron and Ginny were waiting for her, a little sad that Romeo wouldn't be joining their walk.

Malfoy and Harry were nearby- for once they formed a truce. They both glared at Romeo. Seems like Ginny's 'talk' didn't work.

"I'll see you later," Romeo said to Hermione, turning and leaving with a smile once they'd finsiehd talking. He could tell that she was wary of what Malfoy was going to do next.

"See ya," Hermione mumbled, tugging her shirt down a bit.

Ginny looked at Hermione, staying back a bit to give Romeo and Hermione some privacy. IT was too bad that Romeo wasn't walking home with them that day, he was always offering her piggyback rides and quizzing her on what's going on in the Wizard World's gossips.

Malfoy was leaning against the wall near the exit of the school, watching Hermione out of the corner of his eye. He didn't happen to be planning anything against her at the moment. Nor was he listening to Harry about why they are not looking for Horcruxes and all that.

Seeing Romeo and Hermione together just left a bad taste in his mouth, it was distracting enough. It was unlike any other reaction he'd had to Hermione Granger. He just didn't like her attention being on someone else when it should have been on him. That's why he tries so hard to mock her relentlessly.

After Romeo left, Hermione sighed and headed towards Ginny. A sudden breeze blew by, dust getting her right in the face. "Ack!" she immediately coughed and started rubbing her eyes.

"Here," a girl nearby offered her a handkerchief. "You should really be more careful,"

"Thanks," Hermione muttered, taking it and rubbing at her eyes. Then she winced. "Ow...! I think I just made it worse!" the sting had gone from annoying to sharp and sudden.

Ginny hurried over to Hermione along with Harry and Ron. "Are you okay?" Ginny questioned worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"I got something in my eye," Hermione said, sounding irritated and pained. "Stupid bloody dust..." she pulled the handkerchief back, then looked up, blinking rapidly. "Ow...Sorry..." she handed it back to the other girl.

The girl pushed her snowy white hair back. It was platinum blonde, and her smooth skin seemed pale yet delicate. All in all, the girl was very lovely and someone that the Golden Trio, along with Malfoy and Ginny had never seen before.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow as he examined the girl. She looks decent enough to look like him but a female version, considering the hair color, the skin tone, and the matching set of eyes.

"Don't worry about it, you should check your eyes when you get home, it's pretty dusty out here," a soft musical voice spoke.

Hermione nodded, rubbing her eyes again. "Let's go, guys," the sting had reduced itself to a dull annoyance.

Ron nodded, reaching for Hermione's hand. "Come on, Mum can give us some water to rinse out your eyes when we get home,"

"What's the matter, Granger, going blind or something?" Malfoy commented when he joined them. He'd seen the way she had been rubbing her eyes moments earlier, as well as how she was still rubbing them, and had debated on checking on her or teasing her.

He'd finally decided to do both.

Hermione scowled in his direction. "At least if I were blind, I wouldn't have to look at you," Hermione retorted. Even though she wasn't sure where he was, she'd had to follow his voice. She lowered her arm from her eyes, blinking to try and clear them.

"You should consider yourself _lucky _to be able to look at someone such as handsome as me," Malfoy said haughtily. His concern flew out the window. He hadn't even wanted to keep going to school and watching her drool over Romeo, he would very much prefer to stay in his room, thank you very much.

He was only there now because Snape had made it clear that he expected his godson to still keep an eye on Hermione of school whether or not there was an immediate threat. Ron and Harry already are watching Ginny, someone needed to watch Hermione. And unfortunately, it's Malfoy.

"Oh stop it, Malfoy," Ginny said, looking at Hermione worriedly.

"Oh shut up, Ginny. I don't need you to defend me, you can't even defend yourself," Hermione said suddenly, yanking away from Ron and walking on her own, away from all of them.

Ron looked startled, staring after the muggle-born witch. "Hermione?"

Malfoy raised an eyebrow, uncrossing his arm. "Huh," he said. That hadn't been expected.

"Well come on, guys," Harry said. "We might as well head home,"

"Harry?" Ginny mumbled.

"Hmm?" Harry turned and looked at Ginny who looked down at her shoes.

"Can you carry me?" she pouted.

Harry grinned. "I was waiting for you to ask me that,"

"Whatever, lovebirds, let's get going," Ron teased.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "I'm going to be sick," he muttered.

"Oh shut up, Ferret," Ginny retorted.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Hermione was walking ahead of them without looking back, her eyes narrowed. She was tired of them all. Tired of how annoying Malfoy was, always playing with her emotions and never growing up... tired of how Ginny always been ungrateful and whining that she never goes on missions with them...

She was tired of Ron using her book smarts as a advantage..

Tired of Harry Potter always been heroic...

She was tired of the Wizarding World. Everyone and everything in it. They were the reason that Voldemort is alive along with his death eaters.

And her parents...! She had to pick the Wizarding World and pick them over the people that made her! And now they are probably relaxing at Australia, having no clue that they have a daughter named Hermione.

She clenched her fists as the rage slid through her like never before, along with the hate. She hated them all. It was their fault. Everybody.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

When they reached the house, Hermione headed for the kitchen and got some juice, looking more annoyed than usual.

Molly was in the kitchen and she looked up, a smile on her face when she saw the younger girl. "Not going out with Romeo today, dear?" she asked. She'd had no objections to Hermione getting to know the boy. He was very polite to everybody, including Malfoy. And Malfoy had been in the same angry mood for the past few week or so, which made it harder for anyone to be around him.

"It's none of your business," Hermione snapped. "Who asked you anyway, old lady?"

Molly looked at Hermione, startled, her smile vanishing at the extremely un-Hermione-like retort. Even when Hermione was angry, she was rarely so disrespectful to Molly.

"Woah, that's usually my line," Malfoy said, stopping in the kitchen doorway with the others, peeking around behind him. "You that upset about not being able to go out with loverboy, Granger?" Malfoy questioned.

Hermione paused, turning to look at Malfoy. "I hope you die, along with your Death Eater Families. It's because of you that I had to lose my parents! You're lucky that Snape was there to pity you,"

She'd never said anything like that to him before, and the look of utter loathing and coldness in her eyes was completely new. There was no joking tone, no 'just kidding' on the horizon. "If you die, then I won't have to hear your stupid voice or look at you anymore,"

Ginny's eyes widened in shock along with Ron's and Harry's.

"_Hermione Granger!" _Molly exclaimed.

Draco Malfoy's expression changed abruptly, the laughing look in his eyes that was always there when confronting Hermione fading at her words. "Funny, you've never seemed to mind before," he said, his tone was flat.

Hermione snorted. "Whatever, Death Eater. I'm going to my room,"

She headed for the door, pushing past Draco without a second glance at him.

"And you can stay there, young lady, until you've calmed down," Molly said, frowning after Hermione.

Ginny's big eyes followed the muggle-born witch, before resting on Malfoy.

Malfoy didn't look at Hermione as she went past him. Then he turned and silently headed for his own room. "Don't send anyone after me if I'm gone," he called over his shoulder.

Silence.

Ron, Harry, Ginny and Molly looked at each other. For all of Hermione's moods, she'd never spoken to Malfoy that way before. And clearly, Draco is well aware of that.

Hermione hesitated as she watched Draco went past, and then turned to Molly coldly. "I wish I could just turn back time where I never had to see the Wizarding World. I hate it here, I hate Hogwarts, I hate having to clean up after everybody else! I hate the fact that Ron and Harry get all the spotlight when I'm the one in the background, barely getting any praise at all!"

She looked at Ginny, then Harry, before resting on Ron. "I hate that I have to take care of you guys, and I hate having to deal with Ferret. If you three would just vanish, maybe I'd be happier, but nooo, you can't even do that. You especially, Ginny, just follow me around, whining and complaining that you never go on a mission, you are always having fun when you do but that's because you don't know anything!"

She took a breath before continuing, "Romeo isn't your friend, Ginny, I bet you don't even have any friends! You just follow Harry and I around and talk to my friends! You make me sick,"

Before anyone could speak, she turned back away, her shoulders were shaking. "Maybe you should sleep with someone else tonight, Ginny," she said softly before closing the door.

"Is... Is she under Imperius?" Ron stuttered, as his face paled.

"No, if she was, she would've killed us all already," Harry said, still shocked after Hermione's outburst.

"Mum..?" Ginny asked, her voice shaking. "Can... Can I stay in your room tonight?"

Molly put her hands gently on Ginny's shoulders. "Of course," she spoke quietly. She looked after Hermione's door. She'd hope that in time that Hermione will get over the loss of her parents forgetting her.. but perhaps forcing Hermione to do so had only made it worse. The girl was clearly under stress and a lot of frustration. With no health outlet to vent it, it was no surprise that Hermione started snapping at everybody.

But still, to say such things to Ginny out of all people? Ginny and Hermione had always been close, more than best friends, more like sisters!

Hermione didn't come out of her room until it was morning and time for school, even then she didn't bother stopping to look at anyone or talk to them, she just headed for the door with her backpack. Her expression was still very vile and cold.

Draco was in a foul mood the next morning, too - there wasn't even a prank to wake Hermione up. He was doing his best to just stay out of her way. Her words had given him an entirely different feeling from before- he didn't even want revenge. It wasn't a feeling he'd ever had much since the loss of his parents... and he is trying his best to avoid the feeling at the moment by getting out of Hermione's way so he didn't have to deal with it fresh.

Again.

Like salt put on a bad wound.

He only chose to go to school that day because Molly requested that he go... for Ginny's sake if nothing else. Ginny wasn't as depressed as him.. but still depressed enough that she barely ate any pancakes before heading to school.

"Morning," Romeo greeted, when they stepped outside. He was at the edge of the yard, backpack slung carelessly over one shoulder.

Hermione completely ignored him, walking past him in annoyance. She didn't really hate him, she just didn't think that he was worth the time to fuss over.

"...?" Romeo blinked, then looked at Ginny. "Is she okay... Hey... Are you okay?" he had noticed the change in her, Ron and Harry. Heck, even Malfoy seemed upset... What had he missed?!

Ron looked at Romeo, the usual smile on his face was gone. "Hermione had been in a really bad mood since last night," he said, his shoulders slumped.

"Did something happen?" Romeo questioned, staring at all of them quizzically. "Everyone seems upset..."

Ginny bit her lips. It was okay to tell Romeo, right? He liked Hermione and he is a wizard.

"She said that she hated it here," Harry answered for her, noticing his girlfriend's discomfort. "And she said that she didn't want us around. And she told Malfoy to die and all that," he took a deep breath. "She's always complained, but she's never been that... snappy,"

Romeo frowned. He may not know Hermione all that long, but through talking and hanging out, he knew that she really care for everybody. Even though he knew that she didn't like the fact that they were avoiding the case of Voldemort and all that, why would she take it out on Ron, Harry and Ginny out of all people?

He glanced at Malfoy. "Did you do some kind of prank to make her act like this?" he asked. After all, Hermione had been very stressed about the pranks, she complained about it non-stop. It was giving her self-esteem issues at school.

Malfoy scowled. "What? So now it's my fault?" he asked, his tone defensive. "I didn't do anything to that witch than usual! I didn't do anything that depressing to her right before she started acting like a banshee,"

"This is so unlike her," Romeo said in worry. "Does she really hate it here that much?"

Ginny bit her lips. "She does like it here, it's just her parents and all,"

"Maybe she's just having a bad week over the loss," Romeo said quietly. He gave Ginny's shoulder a gentle squeeze. The red-head was usually such a ray of happiness and enthusiasm, she was so endearing that it distressed him to see her so quiet and upset. "Don't worry about it, Gin, she'll be back to her sweet self in no time,"

Malfoy scowled, but for once he didn't make a comment about how Hermione wasn't sweet at all. She was more bittersweet in Malfoy's opinion. But well, it would just put everyone else in a worse mood.

"You think so, Romeo?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Romeo smiled down at her. And miserably ate his words for the next few days as Hermione's mood only got worse. She lashed out at everyone, although she only seemed annoyed with Romeo, whereas with the rest of the Golden Trio along with the people she's living with... it's straightforward animosity and malice.

Especially when it came to Draco. Any time she saw him or he was around, she felt the need to express how much she loathed him and wished that he would just die and all that.

She had also started bullying younger kids at the school, and when she came home on the fourth day since her attitude change, she had quite a bit of lunch money.

Romeo was extremely depressed that he couldn't seem to help.

Molly was at loss on what to do with Hermione, and Harry was no better off. It was becoming clear that Hermione's attitude wasn't adjusting - whatever had upset her so much this time had done a good job of sticking around. Not even punishments or threats of suspension from Hogwarts seemed to bother her.

Ginny had it and moved permanently to Molly's room, and her mother hadn't objected to it, since Hermione was only harsh towards the girl when she sees her.

As for Malfoy... even he was steering clear of Hermione. Every time they were in the same room and she voiced her opinion, it only put him in a fouler mood, which would promptly impact the rest of the house with whatever he chose to break in order to let off his irritation.

So far, three vases were broken, and 5 dents in the walls were punched.

It didn't go unnoticed by Harry and Ron that Draco was having a hard time dealing with Hermione's mood swings. The usually cocky and playful boy was moody, moping, and grumpy. According to Ginny, even though Malfoy was often cruel to Hermione through words and pranks, there was no one more protective and reckless when it came to Hermione being in danger.

Yup, even Harry and Ron couldn't beat the guy.

Romeo had realized pretty easily what was happening.. at least with Draco's feelings toward Hermione. And he was pretty sure the only ones who didn't realize it were simply Draco and Hermione.

Both are in denial.

As the days trudged on, Romeo tried keeping both Ginny and Ron, along with Harry and Malfoy entertained by explaining the story of Romeo and Juliet, and how he kept getting mistaken for characters from it, but it was only a temporary fix. After four weeks of Hermione's attitude, it had felt like a life time.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**So what do you guys think? Read and Review! I'll make sure to update ;)**


End file.
